Haunted
by BonneNuit
Summary: ShirosakixIchigo, RenjixIchigo in the beginning AU Shirosaki is a ghost who claims Ichigo killed him, but there is no proof that Shirosaki is even dead. Yaoi, lemons, violence. No underage readers.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Bleach or make any money off of this story.**

**Summary: Based off of a book by R.L. Stine. Shirosaki is a ghost from the future haunting Ichigo and it's up to the two of them to stop his death from happening. It's been years since I read the book, so this is more of a roughly similar plot outline than anything else. The beginning is Renji x Ichigo, but it is eventually Shirosaki x Ichigo.**

**Rating: MA/NC-17**

**Warnings: Yaoi (boyxboy), lemons, sex, smut, cursing, violence. **

**My beta for this piece is WarriorNun, who also happens to be a good friend and a plot bunny inducer. **

Haunted: Chapter 1

Any normal kid would be happy on their sixteenth birthday, but Ichigo wasn't normal. Instead of being woken up to sunshine or even the Happy Birthday song, the orange haired teenager woke up to his father's 'bitter crying attack.'

"Ichigo!!!"

The teen's eyes flew open and he rolled off of his bed quickly, just barely missing the kick aimed at his head.

"You crazy bastard!" Ichigo grabbed his father, Isshin's, leg and twisted it so the old man was forced to turn his body, loosing his footing and falling to the ground.

"Masaki! Our son is so strong!!!"

"Sorry Ichigo, I tried to stop him." Masaki said from the doorway, but the smiling woman looked more amused than apologetic.

The teen's eye twitched and he dropped his dad's leg before standing up and stretch. He yawned and glanced over at the clock which read 9:30. "Fuck! Renji and Rukia are going to be here soon!"

Masaki calmly stepped aside as her son sprinted through the door. "Happy birthday, sweetheart."

"Thanks mum." He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before dashing to the bathroom to quickly take a shower.

The woman with the auburn hair smiled after him and turned to face her husband who was crying tears of joy. "Our son is getting older!"

"Yes, yes. I know. Now wipe your face and come help me wash the dishes."

"Yes dear!"

…

After his shower, Ichigo tore into his closet and yanked on his t.A.T.u. shirt and hopped on one foot as he pulled on his jeans. "Ichigo! Renji and Rukia are here!"

"I'm coming!" Ichigo yelled down. He grabbed his heavy silver chain and slipped it over his head before glancing in the mirror. His orange hair stood up in chunky spikes as usual. He made a face at his expression and snatched his wallet up from the night stand, slipping it into his back pocket and heading out the door.

In the empty room a soft breeze came through the open window, making the curtains dance across the bed. A soft growl echoed and the wind died down, leaving only small bits of dried leaves in its wake.

Downstairs, Ichigo cautiously peaked around the corner. He might want to hang out with Renji and Rukia, but those two were evil incarnate and any moment they would sneak up on him and-

"Agh!" Ichigo jumped at the sharp smack that was delivered to his ass and turned around to glare at the offending party. "Renji you ass, that hurt!"

"There are fifteen more where that came from." The grinning red head said. Ichigo glared, making Renji smirk and grab his hips before pulling him against his taller body. "C'mon Ichi, don't be like that."

"Jerk." Ichigo mumbled before Renji bent over and kissed him. The scent of Renji's cologne invaded Ichigo's senses and he inhaled deeply while moving closer. The red head purred in pleasure and pressed into Ichigo while coaxing the other into opening his mouth into the kiss.

"Ahem." Ichigo pulled away and glared at Rukia who was grinning jovially at him. "Oh, don't mind me. We can open presents and go to the amusement park later."

"Fuck you." Renji shot at Rukia and gave Ichigo's ass a quick squeeze before letting go.

Ichigo punched him in the shoulder and walked into the kitchen to grab some breakfast with Renji shadowing his every step and Rukia watching in amusement. "If you don't back off, I'm going to hurt you." Ichigo growled in warning and brandished a knife at Renji before going back to chopping up the ingredients for an omelet.

"Alright, fine." The red head held his hands up in surrender. "You're so violent, baby."

"Hmph."

"That's right, I almost forgot." Renji dug into his letterman jacket that he had hanging on the back of his chair and drew out a small box which was hap hazardously wrapped. "Happy birthday."

Ichigo took it curiously and unwrap it while his food cooked. It was a jewelry box. He slowly opened and his brown eyes grew wide as he took in the thick ruby ring. "Renji…"

Rukia quietly made her exit and gave them some time alone. "I'm not asking you to marry me or anything…." Renji said sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. "We've been going out for three years now and…look, it's just a promise ring. Nothing special…"

Ichigo finally looked up from the ring. "I love it." He stood up on the tips of his toes and kissed Renji slowly. He pulled away with a gasp as he remembered what he was doing. "My eggs!"

Renji watched with a grin as Ichigo turned back to what he was cooking, which was thankfully not burned. "Here." He took the ring and slid it onto Ichigo's right ring finger. "I'm glad you like it." He kissed Ichigo's temple and stepped back a safe distance from Ichigo's cooking. The orange haired teen was blushing furiously and fussing with his food until he could control himself.

Their quiet moment of comfort was soon interrupted by Isshin launching himself into the kitchen and tackling his son who had thankfully just set his plate down. "My beautiful son! Come open presents!"

"Get off goat face!" Ichigo tried to shove the man off of him but Isshin caught sight of the ring.

"Is this from Renji? Ah! How wonderful!!!" Isshin leaped at Renji to give him a hug but the red head was used to these attacks by now and easily dodged.

A rather hectic breakfast/present opening commenced. Ichigo was rather spoiled when it came to material things because his parents were rich, but the thoughtful gifts he was given were worth more than anything else.

"Let's go!" Renji began to drag Ichigo out to his car while Ichigo waved to his parents.

"Is your brother going to drive you?" Ichigo asked. Byakuya, Rukia's brother and guardian, refused to allow his precious little sister into the 'death trap' that was Renji's car or let the maniac driver (Renji) anywhere near her.

"Yeah, I'll meet you there."

The now-sixteen year old slid into the passenger's side and grinned at Renji who revved the engine- an action very looked down on their rich, suburban neighborhood- and took off. Ichigo rolled the window down and sighed as the cool air blew into the car. Renji looked over at his boyfriend and couldn't help but grin at the soft expression on his face as he looked outside, the sun lighting his face and making him look even more beautiful.

"Pay attention to the road." Ichigo elbowed Renji in the side, making the red head grunt and do so. A flash in the corner of his eye caught Ichigo's attention and he turned around, but there was nothing there. He could have sworn he saw something white move in the back seat… With a shrug he turned around and face forward.

They were just pulling up to a stop light when a frown crossed Renji's face. He pressed his foot down on the brake, but nothing was happening. "Oi…" He stomped on the break harder but nothing happened. "Fuck!" He cursed and pressed his left foot down hard into the clutch and forced the gears into first, making the car jerk forward.

"Shit!" Ichigo braced his hands against the dashboard to stop himself from hitting it.

Renji shoved his foot down again and thankfully this time the breaks worked, forcing the car to slow down and stop for the red light. "What the hell Renji?" Ichigo asked in confusion.

"Dunno…the breaks were acting weird."

"You should get that looked at soon."

"Yeah, yeah I will. But for now you just enjoy your birthday."

The light turned green and they started forward once more. Unseen by either of them were the glowing yellow eyes watching them and narrowed in hatred.

When they got to the amusement park, Rukia was already there. Her older brother looked very out of place in his formal suit and tie, but that didn't seem to bother the noble any. "Er, hello sir." Renji said timidly to the man who glared.

"Hi, Byakuya." Ichigo said cheerfully with a grin. Byakuya sighed slightly and nodded to the teenager.

"Kurosaki-san, I trust you are enjoying your birthday?"

"Yep."

"Hm. Here." Byakuya held out a rectangular box that was neatly wrapped. "Happy birthday."

"Thank you." Ichigo certainly wasn't expecting anything from the man. They hadn't always gotten along, but as Ichigo grew older the noble seemed to tolerate Ichigo more and more although he still despised Renji. Ichigo thought at first it was because they were guys who were friends with his little sister, but both of them were gay.

Ichigo opened the gift and grinned at the book he pulled out. 'The Complete Works of Shakespeare.' "Thank you!" Ichigo said gleefully. Byakuya nodded to him and Renji glared at the man.

"Let's put it in my car so you don't lose it." Renji said gruffly and practically dragged Ichigo to the car.

"What's wrong Renji?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"Nothing." The red head muttered. Ichigo leaned in to put the book into the back seat and Renji slid behind him, grinding his hips forward into Ichigo's ass.

"Renji?" Ichigo asked in confusion and stood up. Renji and Ichigo hadn't gotten any farther than making out and a little bit of the over the clothes stuff. Renji made it clear he wanted Ichigo, but would wait.

"Sorry, I just don't like the way Kuchiki looks at you."

The orange haired teen rolled his eyes and took Renji's hand. "He doesn't like me that way."

"Maybe…but sometimes it looks like he wants to jump your bones."

"You're projecting." Ichigo commented and hit him upside the head. "Now shush, I want to have fun and you shouldn't be jealous anyways."

They did have fun, despite the obvious antagonism between Renji and Byakuya. They ate junk food until they made themselves sick and then went on stomach dropping rides that threatened to bring it all up. By the end of the day they were exhausted. Ichigo fell asleep in Renji's car on the way back and only woke up to eat cake with his family before dragging himself up to bed.

He changed quickly and fell into bed without even pulling up the covers. Cold air caressed his body and he frowned before lifting his hand to bat at the open window before finally closing it. He shivered as a chill came over his body and with a huff he got underneath the covers and burrowed underneath them. He finally fell asleep with a sigh.

An almost transparent figure stepped up to the bed and reached a white hand down to touch the bright orange hair. The strands shifted underneath his fingers and Ichigo mumbled slightly before turning over. The golden eyes surrounded by black narrowed and the figure scowled down at the beautiful teen.

'_Ya were the one who killed me.'_ The wind whispered in the room. '_Ya won't be able to escape my anger.'_

**LINE**

**So, confused yet? Despite the RenjixIchigo fluff and hinted one-sided ByakuyaxIchigo, there will be ShirosakixIchigo. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you WarriorNun for being such a great beta =)**

Haunted: Chapter 2

Ichigo frowned in his sleep as something sought to wake him. He tried to ignore whatever it was, but it was persistent and soon Ichigo had to give into the insistent tugging of his hair. "Ngh…what?" He muttered sleepily and tried to bat whoever it was away.

"Wake up."

Ichigo groaned and cracked open an eye. For a moment he thought he was still asleep because why else would he be seeing what he was seeing. A pale guy was standing over him…white hair and white skin like an albino except instead of red eyes he had golden yellow irises with black where their should be white. Ichigo blinked and frowned. "What..?"

"Tch. Are ya still asleep or something?" The figure moved and Ichigo realized that he could almost see through him, but dismissed it as a trick in the lack of light.

"What the-"

A very cold hand slapped over Ichigo's mouth, cutting off his cry. Ichigo tried to struggle but the guy straddled his legs and pinned his hands above his head with a feral growl. Ichigo's eyes widened as the light from the street lamp partially illuminated his attacker's face, revealing that Ichigo could almost see all the way through him.

"Scream again and I'll kill ya."

"Ngh…" out went Ichigo's muffled response.

"I'm letting ya up now, be good." The icy figure slid off of Ichigo and the teen jolted upright and scrambled as far away as he could from the other.

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked uncertainly as he tried to figure a way out of this situation.

A dangerous, clouded expression came across the guys face. "I thought ya would recognize me, seeing how you're the one who killed me."

"What? No…" Ichigo grimaced and clutched at his head. "For one, I've never killed anyone. Second, ghosts aren't real."

"No?" The exceptionally pale man narrowed his eyes and snatched at the lamp sitting on the bedside table. Ichigo grimaced and waited for the crash but none came. He stared as he saw the guy's hand go right through it.

"This…no, I'm dreaming, I must be dreaming."

The guy claiming to be killed by Ichigo growled and reached down to dig his nails into the teenagers arm. Ichigo yelped and jerked away in surprise. "You're not dreaming ya idiot. _Ya _are the one who killed me and I will take my revenge."

"You're fucking crazy!" The ghost narrowed its eyes and shot forward, slamming Ichigo into the bed.

"I can only touch ya, did ya know?" The ghost murmured as his cold hands gripped Ichigo's throat, making the teen struggle for breath. "I can move some people's bodies around, but I can't _touch _them." He tightened his grip and Ichigo's vision began to blacken. Finally the ghost released him and he gasped for breath, coughing loudly. "Listen close, cuz I'll only say this once. My name is Shirosaki Taikei. Remember it."

And then he was gone, like a wisp of smoke being blown away in the wind.

There was no more easy sleep for Ichigo that night. He wanted to believe that it was just a dream, and that when morning came it would fade. He didn't know how he managed to fall asleep again, but the sun shining on his face woke him up instantly. He sat up, bleary eyed as his sister Yuzu called him down for breakfast.

"Coming!" He said, but it came out hoarse and dry. He coughed and frowned, feeling along his throat which felt tender. Standing up, he went over to his mirror and looked at his reflection. His brown eyes widened in surprise as he saw the small bruises around his neck that were finger-shaped, like someone tried to choke him.

Fuck…that meant it was all real. He whipped around quickly and assessed the room with narrowed eyes. Shirosaki Taikei wasn't anywhere to be seen. Ichigo massaged his neck with a hiss and dug around in his dresser drawers to find the cover up he sometimes used when Renji felt the need to mark him. He hurriedly applied it- grimacing at the thought of wearing make up- and made his way downstairs where he had left over cake for breakfast. None of his family seemed to sense anything was wrong so he sighed in relief.

After fulfilling his social quota with his family for the morning, Ichigo headed back upstairs to get onto his laptop and see what he could find on 'Shirosaki Taikei.'

He opened a search engine and typed in the name, but nothing came up. He sighed in aggravation and tried just the last name 'Taikei' but it produced mostly results on a mecha anime series and something about a martial artist. Ichigo growled in aggravation and tried 'Taikei + murder' but it brought up the anime series again and something on Buddhism.

Ichigo sighed in exasperation and slumped over his lap top before standing up to stretch. "How the fuck am I supposed to find out what killed you if I can't find out if you're even dead!?"

Ichigo's POV

"Ya killed me!" A voice hissed behind me.

I nearly jumped out of my skin in surprise and whipped round, knocking over the computer chair and sending it clattering to the floor. There was the man from before that I had almost convinced myself hadn't existed. In the clearer light of the room (not to mention a not-as-hazy mind) I could make him out a lot better. Shirosaki Taikei, as he called himself, didn't look very solid. He was like an image that was blurry around the edges. But right now I was concentrating more on the menacing golden eyes glaring at me.

He appeared to be only a little older than I was, and was completely white. White hair, white skin…I would have thought he was simply an albino if his eyes weren't the strange gold on black. His clothes reminded me of something a greaser would wear, worn blue jeans and a heavy motorcycle jacket. But what freaked me out the most wasn't that he was not fully corporeal or that his unnatural eyes but the absolutely murderous gaze he had fixed upon me.

My first thought was that he was the burglar that was breaking and entering houses along this street, but dismissed that. Although I could pretend at night that I was seeing things, there was no mistaking the way I could see through him at some parts. I swallowed thickly and took a step back from him.

"You-you're not here!"

The guy blinked in surprise and then a smirk slowly spread across his face, making me take another step back. "Ya think I'm not real?" His voice sounded like he was talking underneath water. "I used to be real; I used to be _alive _before ya murdered me!"

What was with this guy? "I think I would know if I killed someone." I hissed in aggravation, hoping that I sounded not nearly as freaked out as I felt. The –ghost (?) - took a step forward, his face twisted in anger. I backed up until the back of my legs hits the bed.

"I think I would know who killed me." He shot back and continued to advance forward. A terrible cold washed over me as he got closer. I lifted my hands to push at his chest to try and keep him away, but it didn't feel like flesh I was touching, it was like pressing cold piece of meat. I was sure if I pressed any harder my hand would go right through him. But there were no such things as ghosts!!!

"What are you?" I whispered, but I was fearful that if he said it out loud, it would somehow make it more real/

"I'm a ghost." Shirosaki Taikei smirked and gripped my wrists. He was so _cold…_it felt like there was ice circling my wrists instead of hands.

"I didn't kill you."

Shirosaki looked even angrier at that statement, which was much more impressive when I was closer to him. "Yes. You. Did."

"I don't even know who you are!" I tried to jerk my hands out of his grasp, but they didn't even budge. Fuck! Was he this strong when he was alive or was it a ghost thing?

"I already told ya who I am."

With that he shoved me back onto my bed. Fear thudded in my chest and I wondered what the hell the crazy albino was doing. A second later the wind was knocked out of me as Shirosaki landed on my stomach. One of his knees pressed down on my chest while the other pinned my hand, grinding the bones together painfully. He loomed over me, looking like a powerful ivory idol with single-minded wrath. Unfortunately that rage was directed at me, and I had no way to escape it.

**LINE**

**Expect the chapters to be around this length or a little longer for future reference. None of the chapters are going to be five thousand words long like some authors can pull off, but I do promise to update at least once a week and I will not abandon this story. **

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I really love Rukia. =D Let me explain, while I have my doubts about Orihime (sometimes she really makes me angry) Rukia is full of piss and vinegar. I don't really like her paired up with anyone though; to me she is the character that is beyond any romantic inclination. Sometimes I'll pair her off, but only as a very slight side pairing. I just wanted to let all of the readers know that Rukia is only a sister figure to both Ichigo and Renji in this story.**

**Once again, WarriorNun is very awesome for beta'ing this story for me, thank you!**

Haunted: Chapter 3

Ichigo's POV

"I don't even know who you are!" I tried to jerk my hands out of his grasp, but they didn't even budge. Fuck! Was he this strong when he was alive or was it a ghost thing?

"I already told ya who I am."

With that he shoved me back onto my bed. Fear thudded in my chest and I wondered what the hell the crazy albino was doing. A second later the wind was knocked out of me as Shirosaki landed on my stomach. One of his knees pressed down on my chest while the other pinned my hand, grinding the bones together painfully. He loomed over me, looking like a powerful ivory idol with single-minded wrath. Unfortunately that rage was directed at me, and I had no way to escape it.

His hand wrapped around my throat and squeeze, his fingers digging into my skin, reminiscent of our first meeting. The pain was immediate. All I could think about was getting out from underneath the ghost. Black spots appeared in front of my eyes and a rushing sound filled my ears. I bucked my hips and squirmed frantically while clawing at him with my free hand, but to no avail. He was _there, _I could see him, and feel him. But it was like his very existence was slippery and I was unable to find purchase to push him off.

Just as my thoughts were slipping away and my movement began to slow, the pressure lifted and I gasped for breath. Nothing was sweeter than that air that filled my lungs. I coughed harshly as my already bruised throat protested the gasping breaths. I felt the pressure on my hand and chest disappear as Shirosaki shifted off of me. I kept my eyes tightly closed as I felt him move on the bed and cold air washed over my face His lips brushed against my ear as he whispered into it.

"I will get my revenge." His said, mockingly soft and gently. "I want to." Was that hesitation I heard? "But I still don't…know anything." This time the confusion lilted in his voice was clear. "But I do know that ya killed me." His hands found my throat again but didn't tighten.

"But…I don't remember!" I pleaded, hoping for any sign of compassion. "How did I kill you!?"

"I don't remember…" I heard the uncertainty in his voice and knew I had to use it to my advantage. "I guess when ya are dead ya don't remember much. All I know is my name and ya." The hands tightened slightly around my throat and then relaxed.

"You have to be mistaken. I-I've never killed anyone!" To my embarrassment, tears filled my eyes and trickled down my face.

Shirosaki was silent for a moment and then slid his hands up to grip my head. It was a very intimate position we were in and it set me on edge. "Don't cry." The albino sounded confused again and his thumbs came up to rub under my eyes, brushing away the tears. "Pussy."

That jolted me out of the haze I was in and I snapped at him. "Fuck you! You come in here accusing me of _murdering _you, and you expect me not to be upset! Not to mention you claim you're a ghost, which is impossible!" I was really pissed and I am sure my face was red, but Shirosaki didn't show if it affected him. His face appeared to be frozen with that smirk.

"I can prove I'm a ghost, if ya want."

I didn't know if it was a trick he was trying to pull, so I was hesitant to take him up on his offer. He must have seen my answer on my face because his smirk widened and mirth danced in his eyes. He lifted one of his hands and then _pushed _it through my chest. I gasped and tried to grab at the appendage. It wasn't painful, but there was an uncomfortable pressure that made me want it out right away.

"Okay! Okay! I believe you!" The hand pulled away and I sighed in relief.

"Why don't ya try to find out, Berry?"

I scowled at the nickname. "But... but you said that you didn't even know what happened!"

Shirosaki glared at me and then started to…dissolve, for lack of a better word. It was like he began to fade, except not. In a second it was like he was never there, except for the evidence of bruises on my throat which was starting to really hurt from all the abuse. Either I was crazy, or he was a ghost.

He was a fucking bastard, either way.

My body was shaking all over, like coming down from an adrenaline rush. I sat up slightly to make sure the albino was no longer in my room. Not there. I flopped back down and tried to calm my racing heart. I would know if I had killed someone. That's not something you would just forget. Why was Shirosaki so insistent that I'm the killer? He couldn't remember anything else, so why was he sure about that? It just didn't make any sense.

I pressed the palm of my hand to my forehead as I tried to figure out how to deal with this. I thought about talking to old goat-face about this, but he would probably not take me seriously. Same with mom. I didn't want to involve Karin and Yuzu, they might get hurt and that was one thing I could never take a chance on. Renji…no, I could never tell Renji. It's not like he was close-minded, but I really didn't want my boyfriend to think I was crazy.

Rukia. I could talk to Rukia. Rukia has always been there for me, and she doesn't judge. Even an outlandish story such as this wouldn't make her think I needed to be carted off to the loony bin.

Actually, it was more likely that Rukia would do something that would make me get taken away herself. Like that time Rukia managed to convince both Renji and I that vandalizing school property was something that every high school freshmen had to do. Or that time we broke into the Deep Sea Aquarium and I almost fell into the shark tank.

I shuddered at the memory.

At least I knew that Rukia wouldn't tell others that I was crazy, probably because she was so crazy herself. Not to mention she would probably egg me on. But in this case hopefully she would help me sort through this mess so I could figure it outs without really going nuts.

I asked mom and dad if it was okay if I hung out with Rukia and they readily agreed. I called the Kuchiki household as well to make sure that Rukia actually wasn't doing something.

"Kuchiki Byakuya speaking." A cold voice picked up after a few rings.

"Er…" I really wasn't expecting Byakuya to pick up, maybe a servant or Rukia, but not him. "This is Ichigo, can I talk with Rukia?"

"Hm. I don't know, can you?"

I turned a little red, as I always did when Byakuya teased me. "May I please speak with her?"

"Yes." There was a click as I was put on hold and then Rukia picked up the phone in her room.

"Ichigo!"

"Hey Rukia, want to hang out?"

"Sure, is Renji at work?"

"Yeah." Thank goodness he was or else I would have had to come up with an awkward explanation as to why I wanted to talk alone.

"Meet me at the park in twenty minutes."

"Kay."

Short and simple. The easiest way to deal with Rukia without getting my ass kicked. After reapplying the cover up to my throat, I yelled my good byes to my family and hopped onto my bike- unfortunately not at motorcycle- and headed over to the park where I knew Rukia would soon be dropped off. Maybe we could work this thing out together.

**LINE**

**If there was a Rukia Kuchiki in real life, I would walk very carefully around her. She's a great friend, but she has some crazy ideas. I bet if Ichigo fell into the shark tank she would hop right in and save him- then tease him mercilessly for being clumsy enough to fall in the first place. **

**Hope you enjoyed, please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Many thanks to my beta WarriorNun for cleaning up my mistakes.**

Haunted: Chapter 4

I met with Rukia at the park. She was wearing a blue sundress and waving at me. I sighed and rolled my eyes before approaching. She was really goofy. When we were younger she didn't even know how to open a juice box without my assistance. Weirdo…but I was glad that we got some time alone, Renji would probably meet up with us later after he got off work at the garage. That guy really loved his cars, I thought fondly.

"Hey, Ichigo," She greeted me.

"Hey, Rukia. No Byakuya?" I questioned while glancing around.

"Nope, he had to work."

"Ah."

"So, tell me Ichigo, what is it that you wanted to talk about?" Rukia asked in a serious manner. I glanced over at her curiously and she shrugged. "I know how you are Ichigo, so spill."

With a heavy sigh I sank down onto the bench next to her. "Something has been happening to me recently." Rukia blinked and turned on the park bench, crossing her legs so that she was facing me like a little girl. "At first I thought I was imagining things, like stuff you can only see out of the corner of your eye."

"What are you talking about?" Her eyes were trained on my face, her expression a mask of seriousness.

"There's this," I paused as I tried to figure out how to word it. Fuck this was hard. I glanced around to make sure no one was listening and continued on, "ghost, that's been haunting me." Silence descended on both of us. Then she started laughing hysterically. "Shut up! I'm serious!"

"Ha ha!!! Sorry Ichigo!" She giggled a little bit more. "It's just…you saying it with that face!"

"Shut up!" I growled. "This is my normal face!"

She continued to laugh before gasping for breath and finally settling down. "So…" She coughed a little to clear her throat. "I don't suppose you are being haunted in the metaphorical sense?" Her face didn't give anything away, but her eyes gleamed with an unknown emotion.

"I mean literally."

Silence fell again.

"I think you need to tell me the whole story."

"Well it started last night…" I told her everything. She was quiet the whole time, but I knew that she listened to everything I said carefully. It felt so good to finally tell someone; even if it turned out she couldn't help me

"I see." Rukia shifted slightly in her seat as she stared off into nothing, her mind lost in though. "You know that I'm not a spiritual person, or superstitious."

"Yeah…"

"But I know that you wouldn't lie to me bout this, and I know you're not crazy." She eyed me slyly. "Much."

"Tch." I snorted and looked away. Although I knew Rukia wouldn't think badly of me for my story, it was a huge relief to hear it directly. I felt tension I didn't know I had left my body. Rukia smiled at me faintly as though she knew what I was thinking. She probably did. Sometimes Rukia understand me better than _I _do.

"So what do I do?"

"Well…If he really is a ghost, you should probably go to an exorcist or psychic or something. He claimed that you killed him?" I nodded and leaned my head against the back of the park bench. "And you couldn't find anything about him or his death on the internet…but that doesn't really mean anything." She mused to herself and then glanced over at me. "Have you told Renji about this?"

"No, just you."

"Why not?"

"I'm just…worried what he would think about me." I really did love Renji, and I trusted him, but this was wild. I'm not sure I would believe him if he told me the same story.

"I understand." She patted my hand soothingly. "Anyways, I know of this fortune teller who might be able to help you out."

"But…"

"Come on, it can't hurt to try."

I reluctantly allowed myself to be led out of the park and into a more populated area. I glanced over at Rukia who stopped in front of a store front which proclaimed 'Mystics Merchandise and Miracles.' I sighed heavily and she shot me an irritated look before pushing the door open and stepping inside. A bell rang over their head and I wrinkled my nose as the heavy scent of incense assaulted me.

"Hello! Is there something I can help you with?" A teenager with pigtails on either side of her head and droopy eyes welcomed them.

"Hello, I was wondering if we could have a session with Yoruichi."

"Let me see…" The girl grabbed a hold of a thick binder that was next to the register and flipped it open. "It appears she is free for the next hour. Is that fine for you?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Let me go get her now. It will be just a few minutes." She went through a different door and Rukia and I were left alone. My eyes went over the 'merchandise' and I had to fight not to roll them. Who knew that a magic eight ball was a tool for mystics?

"She will see you now."

We were led into another room that consisted of a low table surrounded by cushions and-surprise! - More incense. A beautiful woman with dark skin and silky black hair was seated on one of the cushions and appeared to be meditating. When we entered, her eyes opened and she smiled at us.

"Rukia! It's nice to see you again."

"Same here, this is Ichigo," She gestured to me briefly, "and we were wondering if you would be able to help us with something."

"Hm…" She propped her chin up on her fist and studied me. "Sit down. I will see what I can do." We sat down and she held out her hand. I eyed it warily making her chuckle. "I promise not to bite, give me your hand."

I hesitantly gave her my right hand and scowled as she turned it over and lightly dragged her fingers over my palm. She frowned and tightened her grip on my wrist before practically yanking me across the table to bring my hand up to the light. "You…there is something dark surrounding you." I muffled a scream as my arm was twisted and she stared at my hand intently. "Your life line is branching." She mumbled more to herself and frowned. "As is your love…" She inhaled sharply and jerked away. "No more." She glanced over at Rukia and frowned heavily before pushing my hand away. "Much of your future is clouded because you have yet to make a choice."

"A choice?" I scowled at her and stood. "I don't need to hear this mumbo-jumbo hypothetical shit."

"The choices you make will decide your fate." That was the last thing she said to me before I left the room. I heard Rukia talking to her but didn't stay to listen, I had to get out. I inhaled deeply as I stepped out onto the sidewalk and a cool breeze rustled my hair. Rukia stepped out a minute later.

"Ichigo…" I looked over at her and saw her concerned look.

"She seems like a crack pot to me." I mumbled.

"She said there was something dark surrounding you."

"Who doesn't have something dark surrounding them?"

She shrugged and sighed heavily. "Come on, let's get something to eat."

We stopped at a small restaurant and sat in one of the secluded booths so we could talk more freely. "What should I do?"

"This ghost…Shirosaki, has he actually threatened to kill you?"

"He's tried to so many times that I think words become obsolete." I said sarcastically and sipped my soda.

"But he's never actually done it, even though he could, right?"

I nodded. "Where are you going with this?"

"Maybe if you can help him…find peace or whatever, you can find a way to resolve this."

"Hm…" That was something to consider. But I doubt that someone like Shirosaki would give me that option.

"I wonder what she was talking about with your love line…" She mused, making me scowl.

"Just drop it already, she was a fraud."

"She is not!" Rukia said, sounding highly affronted. "You know she is the one who helped Byakuya find me after my sister died."

"Byakuya," I said incredulously, "Went to a psychic?"

"Yes." She glared at me a little though it was friendly. "And he found me."

"A broken clock is correct two times a day." I muttered and eyed her somewhat slightly. "Although I don't know if finding _you _is a good thing or not…"

"Shut up." She kicked me underneath the table and I winced. After we ate she had to go home because 'nii-sama' called and asked her to go home. I went home as well, mumbling vaguely to my mom and dad before going upstairs and collapsing onto my bed. I didn't take a nap; I simply stared up at the ceiling while I thought over my situation. Maybe Shirosaki could be reasoned with, but I doubted that he would want to. He seemed to want me to be his killer, even if I presented him with evidence that said something else.

**LINE**

**Ya-ha! I wonder what Yoruichi meant? =D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Beta'd by the wonderful WarriorNun =D**

Haunted: Chapter 5

I lied sprawled out on my bed and staring at the ceiling while I contemplated my problem. A shiver went through me as something brushing against the small sliver of exposed stomach from where my shirt had ridden up. I instantly shot up and scrambled backwards, smacking my head sharply on the wall. Fuck! That really hurt. I rubbed the sore spot and cracked an eye open to see a cackling Shirosaki. I glared at him and started to shift away but Shirosaki grabbed my arm. I inhaled sharply at his icy touch and jerked my arm away.

"Chill out, Berry." He drawled out and relaxed his grip. "Did ya hurt your head?" He reached up and touched my hair, making me flinch. His eyebrows furrowed and a strange look flashed through his eyes. "'m not gonna hurt ya."

That confused me; why was he here, if not to hurt me? But either way, I held still while he shifted so that he was kneeling beside me. He slipped his hand behind my head and felt for the bump. His chilly fingers probed it slightly, making me hiss at the dull pain.

"Don't be a baby, ya barely even hit it." I glared at him and scooted away. Shirosaki backed off a little and cocked his head to the side. "Ya were researching me?"

I sighed and rubbed one of my eyes tiredly. "Yeah, I couldn't find anything though." I rested my aching head against the wall. "Why are you so sure I killed you if you can't remember anything else?"

"I don't know." Shirosaki mumbled in irritation.

Anger flared within me. Who was this ghost to tell me that I had murdered him when he didn't even remember anything else! I had to bite my lip to not lash out and say anything; I didn't want him to go ballistic again. I hear my father yelling and turned to the door with a frown, then glanced at Shirosaki warily as I stood up. He only grinned at me so I walked to the door to see what the commotion was about.

Before I could open it, Renji came tumbling in with my dad's arm hooked around his neck. I rolled my eyes at the sight and then kicked the old man swiftly in the face. He instantly let go and began crying 'nice shot, son.' I kicked him out the door and locked it so that he couldn't get back in. I turned around and noticed that Shirosaki was still visible on the bed, but Renji didn't see him. Instead, Renji drew me into a deem kiss, making me forget about Shirosaki's presence.

Renji's mouth was a familiar territory that I never got tired of. His arms wrapped around my back with his hands resting lightly on the curve of my ass. Our kiss deepened as our tongues entwined and mapped each other's mouth. I broke away from him slowly and we just stood there wrapped around each other for a minute before a gravely voice broke my calm.

"Ya haven't told your boyfriend yet, have ya?" Shirosaki said snidely. My body tensed as I remember he was still here. Renji must have sensed this because he pilled away slightly to study my face.

"Is something wrong?"

I forced a smile onto my face and tried to sound sincere. "Of course not, I'm just a little tired."

"Yeah, me too…" I could tell he didn't completely believe me, but he let it go-for now.

"Did you have a good day?"

"Yeah, pretty good, at least for a work day." Renji snuffled my hair and squeezed my ass a little, making me blush and squirm.

The red head, of course, had to ruin it by yawning. I laughed and him and nudged him slightly with my body. "Let's lay down for awhile, 'til dinner." Renji walked me back to the bed, making me laugh and fall back onto it. He immediately laid next to me on his side with his arm draped over me. I shifted to my head was resting on his lower arm. We had slept together before- we just hadn't ever had sex. I really hoped that Shirosaki had left, but that was too much to wish for.

"Aw, ya guys are just too cute." Shirosaki said mockingly. I tried to ignore him and was very thankful that Renji could see or hear him. But Shirosaki was making this very difficult for me. "You're such a prude. I bet ya haven't even had sex yet." I tensed slightly just as Renji nuzzled my hair and pushed my shirt up slightly to stroke my bare skin. The ghost leaned down to whisper in my ear and slid his icy body so it was directly behind mine. "Do ya feel how warm he is?" My body trembled when Renji pressed a kiss to my lips and his hand dipped into my pants. "How cold I am?" Shirosaki's hand pressed on my stomach, making me gasp.

Fuck, I can't take this. I couldn't show any reaction to what Shirosaki was doing because then Renji would catch on. Luckily the red head seemed to assume that I was reacting to him.

"If I hadn't been killed I would be as warm as he is."

Now Renji was playing with the edge of my boxers. I tried to edge my hips away but Shirosaki's freezing presence behind me stopped my movement. "Relax." Renji said huskily and undid my jeans.

"Wait…" I furrowed my eyebrows and pushed at his hands. But Renji apparently wasn't ready to stop quite yet. He slipped his hand into my boxers and gripped my half-hard cock, making me squirm.

"Just let me…"Renji said with a tight voice and kissed my neck wetly. Well, maybe this wasn't so bad. It felt really good actually, but having Shirosaki behind me and touching me while Renji was as well was very creepy.

But it actually seemed to turn me on more. It wasn't Renji's kisses and caressed that got me hard, but Shirosaki's chilly breath dancing along my skin and even colder hands sliding over my stomach.

"Ya know if I was alive, it could have been me doing that to ya." Oh god, now Shirosaki was moving his hand to my back while the other cupped the back of my head. Shit! I should not be turned on by a ghost! A ghost that claimed I killed him. Said ghost shouldn't even be doing this to me.

"You're so hot." Renji murmured heatedly and moved his hand faster. I arched my back a little and muffled the scream that bubbled out of my throat.

Shirosaki snickered and trailed his hand down the back of my pants and boxers, making me jerk. What the fuck? Shirosaki was taking this too far. I reached a hand behind my back and tried to push his hands away, but to no avail. Then his fingers slipped into my crack and poked at my entrance- something even Renji hasn't done. I jerked again and tried to get away from the fingers, consequently pushing into Renji's hand. I heard Renji and Shirosaki chuckle at the same time which made my hair stand on end. That was so fucking creepy, but Shirosaki probably loved it.

Then the albino ghost pushed an unbelievingly cold finger inside of me. It fucking hurt! It felt like I was being raped by an icicle. I whimpered a little and buried my head underneath my boyfriend's chin, griping his shirt tightly and trying to find some comfort. I could feel Renji's smirk against my skin and almost smacked him, but stopped myself. He had no idea what Shirosaki was doing to me so I couldn't blame him. Renji pushed his thumb against he slit of my cock just as Shirosaki violently shoved a second finger in. The duel sensations made me come, hard.

Tears trickled from my eyes from the pain of Shirosaki's fingers and the pleasure of Renji's hand. Renji wiped the come off with some tissues I had by the bed as Shirosaki slipped his fingers out of me. I gasped at the uncomfortable sensation and flinched. Renji had apparently noticed my tears because his thumb came up to brush them away.

"You okay Ichigo?"

I forced myself to smile at him in reassurance. "It was just really…intense."

The red head smirked and drew me into a hug. Shirosaki shifted behind me and whispered into my ear: "Did I hurt ya?" I pulled Renji closer and touched my head against his chest, trying to escape the albino ghost. But even his hands started touching me again; his fingers running through my hair in a way I had to fight not to find soothing.

"I forget sometimes, that you're the one who killed me. It's easy too. But then I see ya enjoying yourself with your boy toy and friend and it just made me so mad!" His fingers tugged painfully at my hair. "Why should ya get to enjoy life when I'm miserable?"

I resisted the urge to try and get away from the ghost. Even if Renji was pretty dense sometimes, he would pick up on it if I tried to get away from him. Luckily I was saved by a call from downstairs.

"Dinner is ready, Ichigo, Renji!" Mom called up in her sweet voice.

Renji groaned, but I gave a real smile. He reluctantly dragged himself away from me and pulled me up to stand. Fortunately he was too busy zipping my pants back up to notice my slight wince in the change of positions. Fuck, if I was this sort at just two fingers being inside of me, then I'm glad I haven't let Renji have sex with me yet. It would hurt way too much.

As we left the room with our hands entwined I could see Shirosaki scowling after us. If I didn't know any better, I would say that he was jealous of our relationship. He was probably just pissed that we were alive and he wasn't. Were all ghosts such bastards?

**LINE**

**So how was that? Poor Ichi is so confused with all the molestation going on =D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Beta'd by the wonderful WarriorNun- thank ya!**

Chapter 6

It was Rukia, like always, who had gotten Renji and me into dancing. She had dragged us by our ears to a dance one time and forced the both of us to actually enjoy ourselves. Now it is a regular occurrence that Renji and I found both fun and sensual.

I hadn't seen Shirosaki for two days and I could feel the tension coiling inside of me, begging to be released. So I called Renji and Rukia and asked them if they wanted to go to our favorite dance club, Seireitei. There was nothing like freely grinding against his boyfriend while their actions were lost to the dark and contorted by flashing light.

Renji had a firm grip on my waist as he rocked his hips forward to the beat of the music. Rukia was dancing with a girl named Orihime while Byakuya, who insisted on chaperoning them, sat in a dark corner and watched.

Eventually, Renji and I grew tired and told Byakuya and Rukia that we were leaving. Renji had work the next day and I was still stressed out over the whole 'ghost' thing.

We exited the club, laughing and holding hands. It was a warm evening but Renji stayed closed to me with out shoulders brushing. He gave my hand a squeeze and smirked when I turned red, making me look away with a scowl.

"What do we have here?"

We both turned to see three guys all with heavy motorcycle jackets lounging against an old muscle car. They were too far away and it was dark so I couldn't make out any of their faces, but their mocking tones and hyena laughter told me that they weren't interested in a friendly chat.

"A couple of fags," Another one jeered.

"Fuck off." Renji shot back. He tried to nudge me behind him but I rolled my eyes. I wasn't a pussy, I was a fighter.

"Nah, that's what it looks like ya were gonna do to your little bitch here."

Renji and I were both startled when we heard a voice directly behind us. There was a loud smack as the man behind us punched Renji square in the jaw with enough force to knock him out. I didn't stop to think. I swung my fist forward only to have it easily blocked so I delivered a sharp roundhouse kick to the still unseen man's side. He grunted and then grabbed my leg, twisting it and forcing me to drop to the ground.

He grabbed me by the back of my shirt and yanked me against him while the others laughed and began to walk over. "Get the fuck off of me!" I screamed but only got my arm twisted behind my back for my effort.

He dragged me over to the other three men who I could now see more clearly. One had blue hair and a sneer that suggested he was looking at something disgusting. One was very tall and had shoulder length black hair and was skinny as fuck. The third one seemed rather bored with the proceedings and yawned before rustling his wavy brown hair.

"Heh, you really are a pretty boy." The skinny one commented and smirked. "No wonder you're gay, no woman would want a man who's prettier than she is."

"Bastard!" I hissed and tried to stomp on my captor's foot but was shoved forward into the blue haired man who snagged my arms and pulled me over to their dark car.

"Play nice Grimmjow." The man who had knocked out Renji said condescendingly.

"Grimmjow doesn't even know what playing nice means." The skinny one commented.

"And you do?" The bored man asked with a yawn.

"Shut up, Stark. I know how to play real nice." The skinny man then proceeded to stalk over to Grimmjow and me and grabbed a hold of my hair, yanking my head back.

"Ya can't have all the fun, Nnoitra." The last unnamed man drawled. His face still in shadows. "Pin 'im down against the hood of the car."

"Right," Grimmjow shoved me back and I stumbled, catching my hand on the rusty car. The blue haired man smirked and stepped forward, but I was ready for him. Using the car for balance and as a brace, I swiftly brought my foot up and smashed it into the side of the bastard's face.

He cursed and stumbled back a few feet into another car, gripping the side of his face and pulling his hand away to look at the blood. Nnoitra burst out laughing and reached for me, easily batting my attempts to attack him aside as he grabbed my arms.

"You little bitch!" Grimmjow swore and stepped forward.

"It's you're fault for underestimating him." Stark commented and moved beside me as well.

"Tch…" He spat some blood to the side and glared at me. "Fucking fag knows how to hit."

"It's not hard to hit such a stupid target." I growled back.

"Why you-"

"Hold 'im down would ya?" The unseen man snapped and then I was shoved onto my back against the car with my arms spread on either side of me. I struggled to sit up but the man with the wavy brown hair grabbed my wrists and slammed them above my head, pinning them solidly. Grimmjow and Nnoitra grabbed my kicking legs and held them firmly as the fourth figure finally stepped forward.

I knew his face. I had seen it very frequently recently, and I never thought I would see him in a situation like this.

Shirosaki Taikei was grinning at me, his sharp teeth dully glinting in the sparse light. His hair and skin were as white as they were before, but his black and gold eyes were now a normal white and the red of an albino. I inhaled sharply in fear as he walked over to us confidently and leaned over to drag his [warm!] hand down the side of my face. I flinched.

"Ya certainly are a pretty fairy, aren't ya faggot?"

"I think you're a pretty ugly one yourself." I shot back and earned a sharp slap across my face for the effort. I hissed at the sting and felt a small bit of blood trickle out of my nose as Shirosaki glared at me.

"Keep those smart ass comments to yourself, homo." He pulled away and reached into his back pocket, pulling out something small and silver that I couldn't make out. A second later there was a clicking noise and I realized what it was.

"You fucking freaks!" I shouted and threw all my strength against the hands that were holding me down. "You're not going to get away with this!"

"Now now, I'm not gonna hurt ya." Shirosaki soothed mockingly and dragged the side of the switchblade down my face. "Much."

Grimmjow and Nnoitra snickered at that while Stark said nothing. I inhaled sharply and tried to hold as still as I could while the very sharp knife dragged lightly down my neck to my shirt where Shirosaki applied more pressure. "Don't worry…I'm sure a catcher like you is used to it."

Oh shit. "Fucking stop already!" I tensed my muscles in preparation to struggle again when Shirosaki pressed the blade down harder and began to drag it down my chest. "Ah!" My skin itself suffered little damage other than a light scratch, but my shirt was steadily cut in half as the blade continued its descent. "What the fuck!?"

"My, ya certainly do have the look of a fairy." He shoved me ripped t shirt aside and dragged the blade across my nipple, making me inhale sharply. "What do ya guys think? Should we show this little fag why he shouldn't mess around with men?"

"Hm…" Stark hums in agreement and his fingers flex against my arms.

"You fucking bastards!!!" I screamed, hoping somebody would hear me and save me from these crazy men, one of which was somebody who was _supposed _to be dead since I allegedly killed him.

"What do you care? You should be used to taking it up the ass." Grimmjow commented.

"Step away from him now." A cold voice drifted over us. The men holding me down froze and then glared over at the speaker.

Byakuya Kuchiki stood there in all his regal glory, holding a cell phone in one hand with Rukia latched to his other. "This doesn't concern ya." Shirosaki snarled. "We're just teaching this fag a lesson."

"Get off of him or I will call the police." Shirosaki twitched and glanced at the cell phone which was poised in his hand.

"Tch…" With a snarl I was release and I wasted no time in running over to Renji and feeling his head. "Yeah, that's right, run back to your boyfriend ya little bitch."

Rukia tensed by Byakuya laid a calm hand on her shoulder. "Leave."

They glared, but got into their car, slamming the doors hard and starting it up with a throaty roar before driving it away with shouts and excessive screeching.

I turned my attention back to Renji and nudged him. "Renji, Renji! Are you all right?" With a groan he began to stir and the Kuchiki siblings were at my side in an instant.

"You are unharmed?" Byakuya asked calmly.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." I muttered. "I'm more worried about Renji."

"Your nose and chest is bleeding."

I wiped at my upper lip slightly and then returned my attention to the red head that was slowly waking up. "Ichi?" He asked groggily.

"Ren…" I breathed a sigh of relief. "You okay?"

"Ugh, my head hurts…" He reached up and gripped his head tightly. "Where'd those guys go?"

"Byakuya chased them off." I answered and smiled at Byakuya. "Thank you, by the way."

"It is not something you should thank me for."

"But still…"

"Am I bleeding?" Renji asked me loudly and I returned my attention to him.

"Just a little bump, you're okay."

"Yeah?"

"I don't think you have a concussion, but try to stay up just in case, 'kay?"

He nodded obediently and I smiled. "C'mon, let's get you home."

Byakuya dropped me off first at my house and then drove on to drop off Renji. I slipped into my house quietly since my parents were asleep, although they knew where I was. When I finally got into my room I let out a sigh of relief and let the jacket Renji let me borrow drop to the floor. I hissed as I unconsciously jarred the long scratch across my torso and flicked on my bedroom light to cross the room and examine it in the mirror. It was a superficial cut, but it stung like a bitch.

"What did ya do to yourself now?"

I froze as I heard the familiar voice I had heard so recently caress my ear. I slowly turned and scowled at the ghost who wasn't dead. "What?" Shirosaki asked in irritation. "Don't look at me like that, it's not like I did it."

"Actually, you did." I said with a glare and turned to face him. "You claim that I killed you, when just under an hour ago _you _accosted me! A very undead, real, alive person!" I whispered because I didn't want to wake my family but it still came across just as powerful as yelling.

Now Shirosaki was frowning at me in confusion. "I don't know what you're talking about…"

I snorted and crossed my arms over my bare chest. "Do you want to know why I can't remember killing you, or why you can't remember killing me?"

"Stop…"

"It's because I never did."

"Stop…"

"It's because you're alive."

"I said stop it!!!" He screamed and I backed up quickly, making my back hit the mirror.

A concerned look crossed his face and he stepped forward to pull me up right but I flinched, making him freeze. "Don't touch me."

"Ichi…"

"You're just as bad as you're alive self."

We were both quiet for a moment as I righted myself and Shirosaki studied me with a frown. "What did he do to ya?"

I snorted and turned away. "I don't know…why don't you find out from him yourself?"

He said nothing. I looked up and saw that he was gone, leaving only a slight chill in his wake. I turned off the light and crawled into bed with just my boxers on, not wanting to waist energy in getting into pjs.

I couldn't fall asleep despite how tired I was. All I could think about was the ghost's apparent concern and the live Shirosaki leaning over me with a leer and a knife. I rolled over and buried my face into my pillow, squeezing my eyes tightly shut and wishing the world away.

…

Shirosaki watched the boy on the bed toss and turn before finally settling down. When he was certain the orange haired teen was asleep he glided over and settled next to him. Ichigo's face was so much more peaceful when he was asleep. Beautiful and almost ethereal with the soft orange bangs barely hiding his closed eyes.

The ghost continued to stare and then shifted forward to lightly kiss the corner of Ichigo's mouth. The teen frowned in his sleep and burrowed deeper under the covers, making Shirosaki chuckle and pull away. Oh how he wanted to do that again when he was alive, if such a thing was possible. If Ichigo was telling the truth about him being alive…

Shirosaki stood again and gave one last glance to the sleeping figure on the bed before disappearing once more.

**LINE**

**So…how many of you saw that coming? Are you more or less confused now? Hehe…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Warnings for attempted rape in this chapter. **

**Beta'd by WarriorNun who kicks arse!**

Haunted: Chapter 7

Shirosaki didn't show his face the next day. To be honest, I half wanted him to so I could try to get an explanation out of him. The long scratch stung a little, but it wasn't anything serious. I didn't want to worry my parents with what had happened the night before so I didn't tell them. Besides, they might give me an absurd rule like I had to be home by 8 every night or something.

I called Renji as soon as I woke up to see how he was doing and was surprised with how cranky he sounded, but I let it slide, assuming that he had a headache from the night before. He did ask me if I wanted to go out to eat that night so I figured he didn't blame me for what happened.

I went downstairs for breakfast and was surprised to see mom and dad in a serious discussion and was worried for a moment Byakuya had called to tell them what had happened.

"Ichigo, my wondrous son!" I automatically dodged the attack and crossed the room to put the water on the stove for a cup of tea.

"What's up?" I asked mom, ignoring my father's whimpering form.

"There was another burglary in one of the houses near here."

"Yeah? Anybody we know?"

"No…but your father and I have been talking about maybe getting some more security."

"Right, so can I go out to dinner with Renji tonight?"

"You sure do go out with him a lot." She gave me a soft smile, making me blush.

"Well we are dating…"

"I know dear, I'm just teasing. I don't have any problem with it as long as you get your chores done today."

I groaned mentally and eyed the chore list on the counter. Well at least I wouldn't have time to think about Shirosaki. By the time I needed to get ready, I had barely thought about Shirosaki once. I took a shower and I felt a cool breeze flutter through the bathroom, but no Shirosaki.

When Renji showed up, his smile was a little strained, but otherwise he seemed alright. It was already slightly dark outside and getting chilly, but he didn't even have a jacket on.

That was the first thing that made me think something was wrong. The next was when instead of driving into town, he drove up to the ridge over looking town that was typically used as a make out spot for teens. He drove to a spot that was overshadowed by a large weeping willow which was far away from anything else.

"Er, Renji?"

"Huh?"

"What are we doing here?"

He sighed and turned off the car to look at me. "We need to talk."

I had the sudden, inexplicable feeling that he was going to break up with me. "About what?"

"What is Byakuya to you?"

I let out a little laugh, I couldn't help myself. This was what he was being so serious about? "Byakuya is nothing to me other than being Rukia's older brother."

"He likes you." Renji growled, his eyes narrowed as he stared at me.

"That's stupid." I rolled my eyes at him. "Why the hell would you think something like that?"

"He saved you."

I frowned at him and narrowed my eyes. "Would you rather he didn't?"

"What!? No, of course not." He protested and turned in his seat to grip my shoulders. "I love you Ichigo, it just bothers me that Byakuya wants you and you don't seem to be dissuading him."

"What!? That's so ridiculous I don't even know how to reply." I growled at him and tried to turn away but he held me firmly.

"Is it?"

"Yes!!!"

"Then prove it."

"What?"

"Prove that you want me, and only me."

"Renji-"

He kissed me harshly, forcing me to twist uncomfortably in my seat to ease the ache in my neck. He moved so I was pressed against the seat with one of his legs pressed in between mine. "Renji!" I shouted when he finally pulled away and moved to my neck. Then I realized what I had tasted on his breath. "Have you been drinking!?"

"Just a little," He murmured and bit down on my neck.

"Fuck! Get off Renji!!!"

"Shut up Ichigo." Renji snarled, making me freeze at his angry tone. "You never let me do anything to you. Just shut up and let me fuck you already, okay?"

"Stop it, Renji!" I tried to shove him away when his hands went to my belt but he just smacked them away.

"We've been going out for three years and we've never had sex." Renji growled, glaring at me. "I've been nice and I haven't pushed you or cheated when anybody else would have. I deserve this."

Was this what he had been thinking all along? The thought made me want to throw up. "I don't want this Renji!"

"Too bad."

He finally managed to get my pants undone and shoved them down, but cursed in displeasure at the awkward small place. He reached a hand down and pulled up the lever to push my seat back and lower it so I was flat on my back. "Please stop Renji!"

"No." He yanked my pants down to my knees and tried to force me onto my stomach but I clawed at him, dragging my nails down his face. "Fuck! You little bitch!" He smacked me across the jaw, making me see stars and disorient me. He took advantage of my dazed state and flipped me onto my stomach and straddled my ass. I heard him unzip his pants and froze when I felt something hard and wet rub in between my ass.

"Renji!"

"I thought I told you to shut up."

I tried to get to my hands and knees to force him off but he wouldn't give me an inch of leverage before his erection was nudging at my entrance. "STOP!!!"

He froze. My heart felt like it was beating a hundred miles a minute as he slid off of me. I scrambled for my pants and yanked them up as I turned hastily to face him. His eyes were slightly glazed as he stared at me with his hard dick still hanging out of his pants.

"…Renji?" I asked hesitantly as my hands searched the car door for the handle.

"I knew this stupid bastard was going to hurt ya." Renji said, but it wasn't his voice that spoke.

"Shirosaki!?"

"I followed ya here and saw what your _boyfriend,"_ He spat the last bit in disgust, "was doing to ya."

"How are you…doing that?" I asked hesitantly.

"I can possess people, but only for a little bit."

"Ah." I felt shaky and my entire body would stop trembling.

"Ya okay, Ichi?" He reached out a hand and I flinched.

"D-don't touch me, not in that body."

He scowled, and then blinked. "Does that mean ya don't mind if I touch ya in my body?" He said with a smirk.

"Not your live body." I muttered under my breath.

"I was looking for him. My body or whatever ya want to call it." Shirosaki said as he leaned back. "But I couldn't find 'im." He glanced over at me. "Or maybe it's cuz my existence is centered on ya so I couldn't exactly look for 'im."

"Oh…" I trailed off and wrapped my arms around my body.

"Hey, Ichi?"

"What?"

"Wanna get me off?"

I glared at his smirk. "Fuck off."

"Thought so, I just had to try."

"You know, you're body or whatever the fuck it is, is homophobic."

"Hm, so am I." I gave him an incredulous look. "Well, I was…before I met ya, I think…"

I snorted. "Aren't you going to put that away?" I gestured at Renji's dick which was still out.

"Huh? Oh yeah…Ya know I wouldn't really do anything to ya in this body, too disgusting."

"Whatever."

"No, really."

"Look, Shirosaki, I don't get why you saved me when you want to kill me, but thanks."

"Hm…" He studied me and then grinned. "Maybe I just wanna do it myself."

"Right...can you take me home now?"

"Yeah, yeah. Probably should before I lose my grip and lover boy decides to jump you again."

"That would be good."

He started up the car and began to drive. It was funny…I didn't really find it that strange that Shirosaki was possessing Renji and talking through him…but I was a little weirded out at their different driving styles. Renji drove like an old lady compared to the way Shirosaki weaved in and out of traffic and shifted like a pro. It made me think back to the muscle car they had and I wondered if it was a clutch and whether it was his, although I hated to compare ghost-Shirosaki with alive-Shirosaki. Not that I liked ghost-Shirosaki any better, even though he saved me.

He drove up to my house and I muttered my thanks and began to get out but he grabbed my hand. "No good-night kisses?"

"Fuck no!"

"What if you're parents are watching? They'll know something is up."

I frowned and looked up at my house where the lights are still on. He didn't give me a chance to protest before his warm hands covered my eyes and he leaned over to kiss me. He kissed differently than Renji as well. Instead of simply overpowering me, his tongue coaxed me into submission with the subtle tilt of his head and soft grip on my chin.

It was over quickly but I was left gasping as he pulled away and uncovered my eyes. "Think of me when ya dream about that kiss, not this good for nothing piece of shit ya call your boyfriend." I could do nothing but nod shakily and get out. He gave me another smirk and drove away.

I walked up to the house in a daze and almost didn't manage to dodge dad's attack when I opened the door. Mom stood just in side with a knowing smile on her face. "That was some kiss."

"Yeah…" So they were watching.

"I don't think you've ever been this worked up over a kiss before." She said and patted me on the shoulder.

I've never reacted so strongly to a kiss. I want to tell myself it was because of the shock of Renji trying to rape me.

I went upstairs and lay on my bed, but I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep, like I so often couldn't these nights. So I pulled my cell phone out and dialed Rukia who picked up with a sleepy hello.

"Hey, it's me."

"Ichigo? Why are you calling so late?"

"Can I come over?"

"Well…" She seemed uncertain but I continued to push.

"Please? I…I really need to talk to you…" I was slightly ashamed to realize that tears were falling from my eyes and I wiped them away.

"Of course Ichigo…do you want brother to come pick you up?"

"No, my parents don't know…"

"Okay, sneak out and meet us at the park."

"Thanks." I hung up and wiped at my tears angrily. My life is so fucked up.

**LINE**

**I'm sorry, but Renji has to be an asshole. I hope everyone wants to kill him now! Hopefully my next RenIchi story will make up for it. **

**BTW, there is a poll on my profile concerning which guy Ichigo should be with in the next full length story I'm going to write (not the RenIchi one) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Beta'd by WarriorNun- thank you very much!**

Haunted: Chapter 8

It was lightly drizzling when I walked to the park, but I didn't care. It felt good, like it was washing away a stain on my soul. Byakuya and Rukia were already there in their instead of out in the rain like any sane person would.

"Ichigo, what are you doing without an umbrella!? Get your ass over here!"

I clambered in the car and shook my wet hair out, earning a curse from Rukia and a dignified sniff from Byakuya. I glanced at him warily before turning to Rukia who had her arms cross and was frowning at me. "What's wrong Ichigo?"

I shook my head and slumped over to lean my head on her shoulder. "Ichigo?" She asked a little warily.

"I'll tell you when we get to your house."

None of us said anything the short drive it took to get to their house, but Rukia constantly glanced at me, as did Byakuya via the rear view mirror. When we drove up to the Kuchiki's large house, I forced myself to get out of the car and went inside where it was dry and warm. Rukia dragged me into the kitchen where she started making hot cocoa and fretted about the purple bruise on my neck where Renji had bitten me.

"What happened?"

"Renji, he…" I trailed off and gripped my cup tightly, drawing heat from it.

"What did that idiot do now?"

"He wanted to…have sex with me." I scowled and glanced up at Rukia who was frowning heavily.

"I take it you weren't ready?"

"Yeah…I told him no, but…" My eyes started to sting and I tried to ignore it, but soon I felt warm wetness running down my cheeks. "But he didn't…"

"Oh, Ichigo…" She wrapped her arms around my shoulders and stroked my hair. "Did he…"

"No, I managed to get away."

"That fucking asshole!" She hissed under her breath. "I'm going to fucking call him right now!"

"Wait, Rukia!" I tried to stop her but she was already gone. I loved Rukia, really I did, but sometimes she acted on her emotions before thinking things through.

I turned as I heard someone move behind me and relaxed when I discovered it was only Byakuya who was frowning at me. "Were you listening?"

He nodded and stepped closer to me. "He needs to be punished for this."

"For what? He didn't actually do anything, and it's my word against his."

"There are other ways to punish him."

I snorted and turned to go after Rukia but Byakuya grabbed my arm and turned me to face him. "Don't cry." He reached up to cup my face and brushed my wet cheeks with his thumbs. "Abarai doesn't deserve you. Someday you will find true love." And then he leaned down and kissed me. There was nothing to it except for a soft brush of our lips, but I froze and stopped crying in my surprise. Then he pulled away and stared down at me. "I wish I could have been the one."

"Sometimes I wish that too." I said, more to myself. He kissed me once more lightly and then pulled away.

"You will find your love, perhaps in the oddest of places."

I stared after him as he swept out of the room and then Rukia stormed back in with a scowl and a phone in her hand. "The asshole isn't picking up."

"He's probably still drunk."

"He was drunk?"

"Well, a little. I didn't even notice until he kissed me…"

"But that still doesn't excuse it! I knew Renji wasn't the one for you, but to go this far…" She began to mumble under her breath and I gave her an odd look. She blinked and let out a sigh before wrapping her arms around my waist and resting her head on my chest. "I wish you could stay the night here, but your parents would worry about you."

"I know, I just needed…" Comfort. I didn't say the word out loud, but Rukia understood.

I don't know how long I was there before Rukia was shaking me awake again. "Hey, you better get back home before your family wakes up or your parents will go ballistic.

"M'kay." I muttered sleepily and lifted my head off the table where I had fallen asleep.

"Brother will drop you off a couple blocks from your house."

"Kay…"

"Don't let Renji get away with this Ichigo."

"What, you think I should report him?"

"Just don't forgive him."

Despite desiring the comfort of Rukia's company, I was glad to fall into my own bed. My parents hadn't discovered that I was away, for which I was very grateful. My mind was anxious about how to deal with Renji, but I was tired, both mentally and physically, making it easier than I suspected to fall into a dreamless sleep.

The next day I was woken up by my mom gently shaking my shoulder. "Hey, Ichigo, Renji is on the phone." And just like that, my blissful sleep daze plummeted to my stomach. I took the phone and said nothing as I held it to my ear. Mom smiled at me and left me alone to deal with my red haired 'boyfriend'.

"Ichigo?" Renji said hesitantly.

"What do you want?" I asked coldly, trying not to let emotion creep into my voice.

"Um, about last night…" I said nothing and felt a smug amount of satisfaction in letting him flounder. "I didn't mean anything I said, I had been drinking and I know Byakuya likes you-"

"Just shut up Renji." I spat into the phone. "You know if you wanted sex, there are a lot of better ways you could have brought it up with me."

"I know, I'm sorry, it won't happen again."

"I know it won't. We're through Renji."

"What!?" He asked incredulously and I felt a bit offended.

"You can't just try to _rape _me and expect me to be okay with that!" I hissed into the phone.

"Hey, I said I was sorry!" He snapped back, getting pissed off himself.

"You think that makes it better!?"

"If you weren't such a prude then I wouldn't have done it!"

"Is this supposed to be convincing me to not break up with you?" I asked bitterly.

He was silent for a moment. "I'm sorry-"

"Right…" I snorted. "We're through Renji, please don't call here anymore." I hung up the phone. It immediately began to ring and the caller id showed Renji's number. I hit talk and then quickly ended it again. Then my cell phone started to ring. I turned it off.

I scratched my head and sighed in irritation before standing up and walking to the mirror. The bite mark was bruised and throbbed slightly, but it could easily be covered by a t-shirt, thankfully.

I got dressed and headed downstairs where my parents had already eaten but Karin and Yuzu were just getting up. It felt so normal to have my smiling and laughing family around me. I even managed a smile or two of my own. In the sunny kitchen it was so easy to forget about everything that happened, but the phone ringing jolted me out of my happy state.

"If it's Renji, I'm not here." I mumbled to mom who was just reaching for the phone. She frowned but answered it.

"Ah, hi Renji…" Her eyes flickered over to me. "I'm sorry, but he's not here right now. He already left." She gave me a look that told me I would have to say something to explain why I didn't want to talk to Renji. "No, I don't know where he went." There was a slight pause. "Yes, I'll tell him you called. Alright. Bye." She hung up the phone while Karin and Yuzu gave me funny looks. "Are you and Renji fighting, Ichigo?"

"We broke up." I mumbled and took a bite of cereal which went down my throat dryly.

"Oh no, I'm sorry dear." She sighed and stroked my hair. "Is there anything we can do?" I shook my head. "Alright, I'm here if you want to talk." I nodded and she left me alone. Yuzu smiled sweetly at me but Karin seemed to stare straight through me, looking into my very soul.

Later, when I managed to escape up to my room and away from the turned-awkward breakfast, I was jolted out of my reverie by a knock at my door. "Come in." I was surprised to see Karin standing in the doorway, frowning at me. "What's up?"

"Why did you break up with Renji?"

"Um, well…"

"Did he hurt you?"

I flinched and let out a long sigh. Karin always did know too much. "We just had a difference of opinions."

"Enough for you to break up with him?"

"Why are you so certain that I was the one who broke up with him?"

"That idiot wanted in your pants too much to break up with you"

"Karin!" I shouted in surprise, but she just smirked at me. "You shouldn't talk about things like that."

"Was that what you guys fought about?" I nodded with a sigh, there was no use hiding it from her. "You could do better than that asshole anyways. You need someone who is willing to take care of you."

"I don't need to be taken care of!"

"Whatever you say brother." With that she left, and I was alone once more. I half expected Shirosaki to appear but he never did. I didn't want to admit it, but I sort of missed his presence.

**LINE**

**Thus ends the eight chapter. There will be a LOT more of Shirosaki in the next chapter, I promise =D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Beta'd by WarriorNun- thank you!**

Haunted: Chapter 9

Go figure that when I finally look forward to having Shirosaki around to distract me, he wasn't anywhere to be seen. Not that I went to go look for him, because I really didn't want to see alive him. The him that was alive…just thinking about that hurt my brain.

My parents and my sister were going over to uncle Sousuke's to have dinner and spend the night, but I didn't want to go. My parents understood that I wanted to be alone although mom pressed me to see if I would feel better after I got out for a bit. I politely declined.

So now I was left alone in my room, not really sleeping but dozing. When it began to get dark out, I didn't even bother to get up to turn the light on. My breathing was just starting to even out when a loud crash woke me. I leapt to my feet, my heart beating a millions miles a minute as I tried to figure out what was going on.

I held still for a moment and then I heard it. A slight creak in the floorboards, someone was in the house, and it wasn't my parents or my sisters. I slowly moved across the carpeted floor to the door, trying to walk as quietly as I could. I opened my door and cursed how loud it sounded to my ears. Peaking out slowly, I bit my lip when I saw that my parent's door was open and light was spilling out of it.

I heard somebody in there going through their room and turning things about and realized that this must be the burglar who had been hitting the houses near us. I swallowed harshly and inched towards the stair case, hitting myself mentally for hiding my cell phone under the couch cushion.

I heard the person muttering to themselves under their breath as I inched closer. Just as I was almost past the door and to the staircase, my body turned to ice.

"Well well, what do we have here?" I recognized that voice. But ghosts didn't make floor boards creak.

I ran for the stair case but Shirosaki Taikei was too quick for me. He tackled me, sending me down onto my stomach hard, making me grunt in pain as the wind was knocked out of me. "You're that fag pretty boy, aren't ya?"

"Fuck off!" I screamed and tried to buck him off but he forced his body flat over mine and clamped his hand over my mouth.

"Don't go an' alert others to my being here." He whispered into my ear and then chuckled. "Although I doubt the neighbors will hear ya."

He grabbed a chunk of my hair and dragged me to my feet before yanking me along the hallway. "Is this your room? How sweet. I didn't think a fag like ya would be a rich brat." He threw me onto my bed and I landed with a grunt.

"What do you want?" I asked, keeping my eyes on him and the door. He smirked and laid his hands on either side of my hips on the bed.

"Well I just wanted to rob some rich assholes, but then I saw ya were here, and I couldn't resist the chance to teach a fag a lesson." I froze as his hand slid up to grip my hip, his thumb rubbing over my hip bone.

"Asshole!" I punched him across the jaw and he staggered back a few feet. I took the opportunity to run for the door but he recovered quickly and grabbed my arm, using my momentum to easily throw me down with him on top of me. "Ugh!"

"Hold still, ya fairy!" He cursed at me and grabbed the back of my pants, yanking them down.

"No!" I screamed as I arched my back and dug my nails into the carpet as I scrambled to get away.

"Be quiet!"

"Ichigo?" I looked up to see…Shirosaki standing over us with a confused expression on his face. "What…" His eyes settled on Taikei- the live Shirosaki who didn't seem to see Shirosaki and was pressing me into the floor hard and kissing my neck as he began to undo his belt.

"Shirosaki?"

Behind me, Taikei froze and then growled into my ear. "Ya remember my name? I'm honored."

"Ah!" I cried out as two warm fingers were pressed inside of me and jerked at the pain. "Fuck, stop!"

"No."

Through my slightly blurry eyes I could see Shirosaki glaring at Taikei. "Why do ya always get yourself into these kinds of situations, Ichi?" I inhaled sharply as Taikei removed his probing fingers and yanked my pants down a little farther. "That's me…so I should be able to…" He trailed off, his eyes narrowing in determination. Just as Taikei was about to press inside of me, Shirosaki moved to possess him.

The body behind me froze and slowly his hands came down to rest on either side of my body. "Shirosaki?" I asked nervously and slowly began to shift out from underneath him when he twitched. "Shiro!" I scrambled away and stared at Shirosaki Taikei who was clutching at his head and snarling. One of his eyes was red, but the other was the black and gold that I was so familiar with.

"Ich-i-go…" Shirosaki said brokenly and reached out for me. I held still as warm fingers caressed the side of my face. "Agh!" He fell to the ground, still holding his head. "Fuck! This is…"

"What!? Shirosaki, tell me what's going on!"

"We're…merging…"

"What!?"

"Our minds…shit, this hurts!!!" And then he collapsed, not moving. I hesitantly crawled forward and laid my hand on his shoulder.

"Shirosaki?" I immediately pulled my hand away when he moved and let out a low groan.

He looked up. His eyes were red. "Fairy…Ichigo?"

"Shiro?"

"Shit…" He stumbled to his feet and I hesitantly rose to mine. "My memories…these aren't mine…" He looked at me and glared. "What did ya do to me ya queer!?"

"I didn't do anything!" I fell to the ground with Shirosaki on top of me for the third time that night.

"Liar!" His warm hands encircled my throat and tightened, making me choke. "These memories aren't mine!"

"Sh-shiro…" I coughed out in a scratchy voice, my head throbbing from lack of oxygen. "Can't…breathe…" For a moment I thought he was going to continue, and then a look of surprise crossed his face and he let go.

"Fuck, Ichi, I didn't mean to…" He leaned down and pulled my hands away where I was holding my tender throat. "I'm so confused…" he pressed a light kiss to my neck and I stiffened. "I'm sorry…" he was out the door and gone in a flash, leaving me to stare up at my ceiling and wonder what the fuck had happened.

…

I called the police to report that an unknown man had broken into my family's house, and then called my family who insisted on coming home immediately. The vague description I gave of the man who I could barely see in the dark was just someone who was taller than me with dark hair and a thick build. Nobody questioned whether I was telling the truth, and instead patted me on the shoulder and told me how brave I was.

Dad tried to give me a hug but Karin kicked him in the head and they engaged in a yelling match while Mom and Yuzu fretted over me. Rukia, who had learned what had happened drove over immediately and also began to fret until Byakuya was forced to pull her away. She gave me one long, tight hug before allowing herself to be taken home and whispered into my ear. "True love will always find you." I puzzled over what she meant for awhile.

That night, despite all the drama, was the best sleep I had in a long while.

I didn't see Shirosaki for three weeks after the incident where ghost-Shirosaki and alive-Shirosaki merged. I don't know what happened, or how it happened, but I was thankful it was resolved… somewhat. I missed him, and I hated that I missed him. Sometimes I felt a cool breeze dancing across my skin and turned eagerly to see if he was there, but found nothing.

The next day, after the burglary and the thing with Shirosaki, Renji came up to the house, looking very sheepish and depressed as he hesitantly asked to talk to me. He told me that he was sorry and that he never meant to do _that _to me, and he knew that he didn't deserve my forgiveness, but he was asking for it anyways.

I grudgingly gave him a second chance to be my friend and tried not to cringe when he hugged me. Rukia was wary around him and when all three of us hung out, it was awkward. But I was slowly allowing myself to see the things that attracted me to Renji in the first place and kept our relationship going for so long.

Three weeks after we had broken up and went back to being friends, he asked me out again. I was lonely and cursing myself for liking someone like Shirosaki, and needed to get my mind off of him, so I agreed. Renji yelled in happiness and then dragged me into a deep kiss, which no longer held the sway it used to for me, but I kissed back regardless.

Rukia was disappointed in me that I 'so easily' forgave him and was going out with him again, but I couldn't explain all of my reasoning. Despite telling her a lot of things, I hadn't explained what went on that night and how I had fallen for that bastard ghost who was even more of a bastard alive. The slight argument I had with her over it made me feel agitated and restless so I took a walk in the park, regardless of the time of night.

I looked up at the starry sky and frowned. It was cold. I rubbed my bare arms and found myself thinking back to my warm room when someone grabbed a hold of me and shoved me off the path and into the trees. A hand covered my mouth before I could scream and I found myself staring into the glaring red eyes of Shirosaki.

**LINE**

**This is almost done now; I hope that everyone is still enjoying it. I promise that everything will be explained!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Please remember that while ghost Shirosaki had black and gold eyes, his human body has red eyes because he's an albino. **

**Beta'd by the lovely WarriorNun- thank you!**

Haunted: Chapter 10

I looked up at the starry sky and frowned. It was cold. I rubbed my bare arms and was thinking back to my warm room when someone grabbed a hold of me and shoved me off the path and into the trees. A hand covered my mouth before I could scream and I found myself staring into the glaring red eyes of Shirosaki.

I tried to say his name but his hand kept me from making any noise other than a moan. "Ichigo…" He purred my name and I found myself shivering. "Ya are a pretty forgiving person, aren't ya?" I furrowed my brow in confusion. "Ya got back together with that red haired idiot even though he tried to rape ya." How did he know that we're dating again? "He would have if I didn't stop him." He scowled at me and leaned in close so I could feel his body against mine. It felt sort of nice…but probably just because I was cold and he was so warm.

"Or maybe ya like stuff like that?" My eyes snapped to his face and I began to shake my head frantically. He smirked and rolled his hips forward. "Oh? I think ya do, pretty Ichi." I shuddered at the way he said that, like when he was alive before and when he was a ghost. "My Ichi…" His hand slid away from my face and trailed down past my throat to rub my cold arms as though to bring warmth to them. "How would ya like it if I took ya against his tree right now? Just forced ya to bend over and slammed into that tight little virgin ass of yours."

"Don't…" I whispered and he frowned, and then brought his hand up to push a piece of hair out of my eyes.

"If ya don't want that, then why are ya with that piece of shit?" I mumbled something under my breath and refused to look at him. "Speak up." He nudged my legs apart with his knees and pressed what I knew to be his erection against me. "Tell me or I'll assume ya want me to rape ya."

I hissed at the unwanted friction and let my head drop against the tree. "I…I wanted to forget you."

He stopped and I squeezed my eyes shut so I wouldn't see his reaction but he was insistent. "Look at me." He demanded. When I refused to he yanked at my hair. "Look at me!" I looked at him. I stared into his narrowed, red eyes as he frowned at me and studied my own brown ones. Then his look softened and he caressed my face with the back of his fingers. "Did ya miss me, Ichi?"

"No!" I responded immediately and turned red when he smirked.

"Ya did, didn't ya?"

"Shut up." I mumbled.

"Heh-heh, I missed ya too." I looked away from him again, but this time he didn't force me to turn back and instead brushed his lips along my throat, making me inhale sharply.

"Shiro…" I moaned his name and arched my back as his teeth scraped along my sensitive skin. "We can't do this here."

"Mm-hmm…" He mumbled as his hand slid underneath my t-shirt and he pressed harder against me.

"I'm serious!"

He groaned in frustration and then pulled away. "My place isn't far from here." He said and threaded our fingers together before leading me forward. I was glad for the darkness; otherwise I was certain Shirosaki would have teased me about my red face.

His place turned out to be a one bedroom apartment which looked as though it had seen better days. He shifted awkwardly as I glanced around and frowned. "I know it's not anything like you're used to-" This time I was the one who cut him off with a kiss. He didn't hesitate a second before he grabbed the back of my head and brought our mouths together more firmly.

I moaned and squirmed when his hands began to run over my body and gripped my ass. "Shiro!" I cried out. I could feel him smirking into my skin and was about to yell at him when he grabbed me by my arm and dragged me into the next room, which turned out to be his bedroom. He threw me onto the bed and then was on me, kissing me and yanking at my clothes like he couldn't get them off fast enough.

I would have found it amusing if I wasn't tearing at his clothes with the same amount of desperation and want. He finally managed to pull my shirt over my head and latched his mouth onto my nipple, making me gasp and squirm underneath him. "Ahh…stop…" I shoved at his head but he batted my hands away and sucked at the hardening flesh. "Fuck!"

"In a minute…" He murmured and pulled away to admire to my body before pinching my nipple in between his thumb and finger and gently rolling it.

"Ah!"

"Do ya want this Ichigo?"

"Yes!"

"More than anything?"

"YES!"

"Good." He released my throbbing flesh and undid my pants before removing them and my boxers in one swift move. I was uncomfortably aware of how naked I was as I brought my legs together to try and hide the view.

"No, no." He said with a frown and glided his hands down and up my thighs before parting my legs. "Let me see ya."

"It's embarrassing." I muttered and tried to cover my groin but he pushed my hands away.

"Let's even it out then." He leaned back against his heals and grabbed the bottom of his shirt before pulling it above his head. I wanted to drool at the hard expanse of muscle that was presented to me as he unconsciously flexed and then dropped his shirt to the side. I swallowed at the predatory smile that crossed his face and looked away when he began to unzip his pants. "Look at me Ichi." I didn't want to, but I did anyways. He was still smirking at me but his pants were on at least. "I want ya to pay attention to every second of this, and how much ya want it."

Then he took off his last remaining clothing. I stared. He was already fully erect and some fluid was beginning to bead at the slit of his head. He was larger than me, but luckily wasn't a monstrosity for which I was very glad. His pants and underwear met the same fate on the floor. Then he dropped down onto his hands and knees once more and crawled in between my spread legs, making sure to drag his hands up my legs to my hips and then cupped my chin to kiss me.

I opened my mouth to it as our tongue swirled against each other and his hands wandered over my body. It was relaxing, despite his hard erection pressing against my stomach, not allowing me to forget that I was about to lose my virginity. I shivered slightly and he pulled away to kiss my jaw before getting off the bed completely to walk over to his dresser and began to search through the drawers.

I took a minute to admire his strong body and heavy cock and balls as he cursed and grinned in pleasure when he found what he wanted. He turned around with a tube of something and a wrapper for a condom. "Got ya!" He exclaimed happily, making me burst out laughing despite myself. He scowled at me good naturedly and crossed the room to poke my chest. "Don't give me that, these are for ya, ya know!"

"Sorry." I was still smirking though, so I'm sure he didn't take me seriously.

"Hmph. Roll over."

"Er, what?"

"C'mon, I gotta prep ya." He nudged my hip and I warily turned over onto my stomach. "Ya really do have a nice tight ass." He gave said ass a little smack and I jumped.

"Shiro!"

"Sorry, sorry." He sounded about as sorry as I did. There was a click and then a slight squirting sound as he put what I assumed was some sort of lubricant onto his fingers. "It's kind of cold, but you'll get used to it." He murmured and then spread my cheeks with one hand and began to rub the substance again my entrance. I jumped at the cold feeling and he muttered apologies again before slipping a finger inside of me.

I inhaled sharply and tensed, expecting pain but none came. It was uncomfortable, but there wasn't any sharp hurt like I had come to associate with it. "Oh…"

"Does it hurt?" He asked a little anxiously, making me want to laugh but not daring to.

"No…"

"Good." He moved it in and out a few times before taking it out completely and introducing a second. This one was a little bit more than uncomfortable and I shifted a bit, wincing.

"Still good?" He asked, his warm breath washing over my ear.

I nodded and found myself relaxing as his tongue traced the rim of my ear. He began to spread them apart and I cried out. "Ah!"

"Sh…" He hushed me and twisted his fingers around as I dug my nails into the bed sheets. It took me a moment and then I was able to force myself to relax again. "Last one." He warned me before introducing a third finger.

"AGH!" I threw back my head as my entire body tensed at the pain. I tried to shift away at first but his other hand came around to my front and began to stroke my erection. "Shi…" I whined and he kissed my shoulder.

"If I don't find it, we'll stop, okay?"

"Find it?"

"Your prostate." He answered just as his fingers brushed against that famous bundle of nerves inside of me.

"Fuck!!!" I cursed and shoved my hips back.

"Yeah, I'm that good." He said smugly. I wanted to smack him for it but I was too busy thinking how fucking good it actually felt to care. "It'll get even better." He promised as his fingers pulled out of me. I heard the crinkle of the condom being opened and then a hiss as Shirosaki rolled it onto himself. I gritted my teeth as he propped himself with one hand above my body and used the other to guide himself to my entrance.

I stiffened as he rubbed the head of his erection against me. "Wait…"

He froze. "What is it Ichi?"

"I don't want to do this face down." I wanted to see him, to know that it was him and not Renji, to look at him as he fucked me.

"It's easier this way." He warned, but got off of me and allowed me to turn onto my back. "But I don't mind, I'd like to see your face when ya come." He grinned down at me as he parted my legs and nudged them up so that he was in between them. He kissed me again and rubbed his erection against my hole once more before gripping my hip to steady himself and pressing in. At first there was just a blunt pressure, and then he slipped inside of me and I couldn't help a small cry that came from my lips at the pain.

He said nothing, but instead muted my whimper with his mouth as he kissed me gently and continued to press steadily forward. I squirmed and shifted my legs and hips to try and ease the pain, but everything I did seemed to make it worse. So I held still, tense with my jaw clenched as he pushed all the way inside of me until I could feel my rectum stretch past its limits. I yanked away from his mouth and gasped for breath as he inhaled sharply and laid his forehead on my shoulder.

"Fuck ya feel good." His murmured and rocked his hips to coax my entrance wider, making me cry out. "Ya okay Ichi?"

"I don't know…" I muttered, which was the truth. I was still in pain, but it dulled to a sore ache when he stopped moving and it wasn't so bad as long as he didn't move- his hips shift forward again and I hissed, digging my nails into his arm. "Don't move!"

"Sorry." He murmured. He actually did sound a bit sorry, but that didn't stop him from being fully erect inside of me and obviously enjoying it. His hand encased my slightly less erect dick and began to stroke it back to full hardness. I groaned and turned my head to the side and allowed myself to be lost to the pleasure. Ever so slowly, he began to pull out of me until only a small bit of him was left inside of me before he slammed back in.

"AH!" I screamed and threw my head back as he began to thrust into my hard and fast, in time with the jerk of his hand. "Fuck!" The pain threatened to split me apart, but with his hand moving over me and my prostate being abused so deliciously I wasn't going to protest.

"I've been fucking thinking about this since I first saw ya." He growled into my ear and grabbed my knees, pressing them upward to hook on his elbows. "Ya look so good underneath me." He gave a particularly hard thrust and I gritted my teeth, clenching around him at the wave of pleasure. "Too fucking good"

"Fuuuckkk…" I dragged the word out and reached my hand down to jerk myself off. "Faster!"

He didn't say anything but smirked and did as I demanded. I screamed his name as he began to continuously rub against that pleasurable spot inside of me and cursed the fact that I was already close to losing it. My only comfort was that Shirosaki's breath had noticeably quickened and he was gripping my legs a lot tighter as his thrusts became harder.

"Ichigo…" He growled my name, making me shiver.

"'m close…" I moaned and buried my head against his chest.

"Just let go." He murmured into my ear. I half sobbed in ecstasy and tightened around him before finally allowing myself to release all over my hand and stomach. He purred in pleasure and kissed my temple before thrusting in and out of my trembling body harshly until he called my name and his thrusts slowed down. For a moment he remained inside of me, his body pinning mine down uncomfortably. He slowly pulled out of me and I shivered.

He mumbled something under his breath as he took off the condom and tied it before tossing it into the waste can across the room. Then he slumped beside me and spooned his body against my side while nuzzling my hair. "Pretty fairy…" He murmured and I sighed, rolling me eyes. This mix of personalities was going to take some getting used to, but at least he was affectionate. His kissed my lips lightly before dropping his head to the pillow beside my head and we both relaxed into sleep.

…

Rukia snickered to herself as she waved her hand over the crystal ball and the image of the lovers disappeared. "Did you think that it would turn out like this Byakuya?"

"I had hoped that I would be the one." The stoic Kuchiki commented. "But I am glad that it worked."

"Hm, I suppose witches are good for something."

"It almost killed him though." Byakuya said in a lecturing tone. "It forced the part that could love Ichigo out of his body and he thought that Ichigo had killed him."

"But when the pieces came back together he was still able to love him." Rukia countered and tapped her fingers on the table.

"No more true love spells." Byakuya ordered with a frown.

"Oh! But there was this sweet kid name Hanataro that I thought really could benefit from…" Their voices trailed off as they moved to the next room. Ichigo and Shirosaki's life was balanced once more, and nobody would be able to tear them apart.

**LINE**

**Yes, this is finished. I hope that everyone enjoyed it!!! Of course Rukia was behind the whole thing, the devious little witch =P [with a capital B]**

**For those who like RenjixIchigo, I have a new story out with him and Ichigo. **


End file.
